


your like on earth i ne'er did see

by batyatoon



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten lines from ten unwritten fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your like on earth i ne'er did see

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by dog-of-ulthar, for [this meme](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/128162007987/im-bored-fic-meme-time): "I was going to say "there's only one ship" but then i thought...Tam Lin AU of your choice, Janet/Fairy Queen."
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/128232312602/i-was-going-to-say-theres-only-one-ship-but).

**1\. Angst  
** “Please,” the Lady said, “stay,” and Janet felt her heart turn over in her chest at the sound of the pain in that voice, sweet as ever but no longer cold, trying to plead without knowing how.  
  
 **2\. AU**  
No one knew how the girl in green had breached the borders of Faerie, or why the Lady seemed so unsurprised to see her standing before the throne; clearly, they were not strangers, or at least had not always been.

**3\. Crack!fic Plot**  
The Lady gripped Janet’s hand hard and stared wide-eyed around the hotel lobby thronged with costumed convention-goers, and breathed “Oh, you can _not_ be serious.”

**4\. Crossover**  
”Whatever deal you made with her,” she said, forcing herself to meet Lucifer’s calmly ironic gaze and keeping her arms tight around the Lady’s shoulders, “it’s done.”  
  
 **5\. First Time**  
Hair escaping in straggles from her braid and sticking to her neck, hip and elbow and shoulder aching from impact with the ground, Janet looked up at the woman – the incredibly tall, unspeakably beautiful woman – and for a moment forgot how to breathe.

**6\. Fluff**  
She stretched, long and luxuriously, before sitting up; the grass on the hillside was still warm, and Janet was still sleeping there beside her, and for a long moment she rested to watch her, perfectly contented.

**7\. Humor**  
“But you’d _like_ being a lion, I _know_ you would,” she wheedled, and Janet sighed resignedly; there was not, it seemed, going to be any dignified way out of this.

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**  
Janet sobbing was the ugliest thing she had ever seen, uglier even than the bleeding gash on her cheekbone where the flung stone had struck; human tears full of mortal grief and loss, human blood full of iron and death, together enough to wring her stomach, even as she gathered Janet close to hold her through the weeping.

**9\. Smut**  
For years after, the smell of grass and thyme crushed together would bring back the memory of the Lady’s touch, strong enough to make her shiver.

**10\. UST**  
“Do not,” the Lady started, and “you must not,” and Janet stared at her with what she hoped was aggravating innocence, waiting for her to finish the sentence.


End file.
